


The Perfect Piece

by Pitten



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen can play any instrument, Carmen goes rogue, Cleo has tamed the wild side, F/F, Fluff, For the most part, Julia has a dad, No mom though, Not sure if this will stay a one shot, She's really good with the violin though, and pretty words that make the sentence flow, mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: Julia goes to an expensive party with her dad, this has become the new normal since his promotion.There they see a bunch of performers, but one stands out to her.A girl in an orchestra playing the violin, like no one else.She plays the notes like it's the only thing in the world, let's the song flow like gravity demands it of water.Keeping the entire audience at the edge of their seats she puts up the show of a life time.And now for her solo.
Relationships: Countess Cleo & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego I Black Sheep (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Perfect Piece

Nights like these are supposed to be rare, but they've been getting more and more common with the promotion Julia's dad has gotten.  
He'd take her mom with him, but she's no longer with them. It left him bitter for a long time.  
Now every so many days he takes her to another gala, opera, museum, dinner or play.  
All with people who know the nicer things in life to be the standard.  
She wishes to never be like them, any of them.

So when her dad calls her over she just does the bare minimum, greet them and say a couple words, remember some of what they said depending on how long the conversation is, so that next time she can ask them about updates on it.  
Simple and still enough for those plebs.

Surviving these nights are normally a living nightmare, with food that tastes either like nothing or too much, she's not cultured enough to appreciate any of it.  
Give her a museum, that one she enjoyed.  
So many pieces, not all of them pretty, those were usually getting sold, most of those trips to the museums come pared with auctions, which tends to look a little shady.

Tonight they started with a small snack, in a couple minutes they'll be going to watch some people preform on a stage with a special guest and after that more talking, champagne and snacks that are probably made of something endangered.

Let's just get this over with.  
The crowds of narcists start to move towards a set of double doors that just opened into a hall.  
Wonder how many people will be taking up her time?

There will be a ballerina then the winning glee club team to sing two songs and then an orchestra with the special guest in it and then a solo by them.  
This is going to be a late night.

She can't complain, he's taking her to places that others would kill for.  
But she wouldn't. Still doesn't mean she gets to speak up about it, just shut up and listen.

The ballerina danced to a song, only one mistake in her movements that was visible on her face.  
She was using the beat and the planks as a field and timer, allowing her to know where to turn and where to spin. Impressive.

The glee club made it clear that they were probably the best in the country.  
With the two songs they advertised she expected them to dance and sing two songs, instead they made both songs mix together without leaving out any parts, two different styles and beats mixed effortlessly, truly a sight to behold, like a cheerleader squad they could stack and do flips, they wore suits and dresses like it's the most normal garnet to wear while doing those stunts.  
She'd be lying if she said she didn't clap genuinely that time.

The club left the stage on the right while the moving instruments were audible on the left, but the lights dimmed and brightened for the audience, all while the curtain fell to guard the magic of theater.

After a few minutes of waiting and slight chatter throughout the crowd the lights dimmed again.  
The chatter died down and was silent when the lights for the stage came back on.  
Three violins, no four, one is in the front. Two tubas, a piano and a conductor.  
All took a deep breath except the girl with the violin in the front.  
Then they start to play.  
Everyone has a piece of paper with the notes on it, again, all except the girl in the front.  
Heck she's not even listening to the conductor, she's dancing around the stage with spins and calm steps.   
Like in that moment there's no one who can take her on.  
The music she's playing is different from everyone else, but it still fits them perfectly.  
Never heard that piece before either. Like she's guiding them more then anyone else.  
Every note is perfect, walking and dancing gently across the stage while keeping her eyes closed for the most part, letting the music surrounding her take her.

Like a lullaby, like a trance or something alike, together they make a strong pull that's drawing everyone in. Looking around the crowd everyone looks calm and completely absorbed by the beauty displayed in front of them.

The end of it came way too soon, the girl bowed the deepest of them all.  
Julia's hands hurt from clapping by the end of it.

The stage lit up again, didn’t notice anything in between.  
Just the girl was standing there now, could have guessed she'd be the special guest.  
Her auburn hair that had been in a bun was now loose, it reached to the end of her back.  
Can't tell what her eye color is but her skin is a fair caramel, she's beautiful.  
Her violin is a nice red, almost like it was made for her.

Is that a microphone on her?

She, again, didn't take a deep breath before starting to play, she started off with something playful, after a bit the notes calmed down and now she took a breath.  
Dancing from one end of the stage to the other all while keeping her notes as perfect as her posture, she started to sing.

"Expectations are harsh and the steaks are high." Her notes turned a little sad.  
"Either you do well and can fly." They go up. How did she put emotion in her notes anyway?  
"Or you crash into the mud and die." They go down. Still no idea, but it's good.  
"I want to get there, to the top." Hopeful.  
"And no one ever tells me to stop." Can't really tell.  
"But what if everything is wrong?" Questioning, though the song already made that clear.  
"What if it takes a twist like this song?" Uhm?  
"By the time I know I'll be long gone." She makes the violin so pretty that Julia almost forgot what she was saying in favor of just hearing the perfect harmony.  
"By the time I know I'll be loong gone." As in out of here or dead?  
"So go and take my hand and we'll escape." Out of here then?  
"I'll be your hero with the cape!" That's nice, her notes went back to hopeful.  
"Don't want to go back there no more." A bit darker but still nice.  
"The people are mean and demanding." Descent to darker notes, lower and menacing.   
"All day long doing stupid chores." Is she allowed to say that?  
"Like I'm some sort of accident they're just handling." Never heard of this song before anyway.  
"Just a disappointment, just a disappointment, just a little mistake." Perhaps she made it?  
"Just a disappointment, just a disappointment, just a little fake." Surely not.

The song went on, by the end of it she was back in the middle of the stage.  
Not a hair out of place, she made the whole thing look so easy.

The whole thing could be described in one word: Perfection.  
Or, at least, that's what everyone else in the audience would probably answer.  
Julia wouldn't even describe it in one word.  
She's a stickler for the rules but this is an exception.  
She'd answer: A cry out for help.  
Either it's just the story that accompanies the song or she really needs someone.

Looking for the pretty girl, the prettiest in the building, fight her, while entering behind the curtain, everyone else is leaving for the snacks and stuff, those self-absorbed snobs wouldn't notice or care if someone went to sneak a peak.

There she is.  
Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, almost grey.  
She's looking straight at Julia.  
All words just disappeared.

She smiled, warm like a friends.  
"I'm Carmen, you're one of the guests here, I saw you in the crowd." She walked over.  
"The guests aren't supposed to go backstage, if you could please join them in the main hall."  
The girl put a hand on her arm, flawless skin. Naturally.   
Up close she can notice all the smaller things, like her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse with rolled up sleeves to her elbow and a black waistcoat.   
A green rose is pinned to her chest, right over her heart.

She looks really pretty.  
Caught off guard by the butterflies attacking her stomach she couldn't even argue, so instead she just did as she was asked and walked back to the main hall without a single word.

Did she really need help? She looked fine.  
Guess that was just part of the song, part of the act.

Her dad had to talk to a bunch more important people, normally she'd mind, but after fifteen minutes Carmen walked in from who knows where and started playing on the piano that was tucked away in a corner.

Just like with a violin her notes were perfect and it's like a story with no words telling a tale like no other, enchanted by the magic of pure skill she slowly walks closer and closer to her.

Without slowing down her play she looks up to Julia and her heart skips a beat.  
Her face isn't readable but Julia can see herself spend the rest of her life looking at.  
Every little thing, like her nice lips, healthy blush or the nick in her eyebrow.  
Too soon she looks back to the piano, playing slightly faster.  
It makes the song feel more urgent, like it’s in a hurry to be done.  
Suddenly the music stops, she looks at Carmen, she's distracted, following her gaze her eyes land on a lady in a dress that can only be described as a vase. Guess that makes her the flower.  
Is that an elaborate way to say she's a virgin or just to say she's pretty?  
Which, arguably she isn't.

Carmen looked down to the keys, the lady put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Carmen, let us leave." Her tone and way of speaking is one of status.  
"Yes Countess Cleo." And she stood up, perfect posture, and quickly tucked in the piano chair.  
Then she followed her to the entrance and out the door.

Soon enough her dad was done and they left as well.

Still wish she could have talked to her.

**Author's Note:**

> As it said in the tags I'm not sure if I want to keep this a one shot.  
> I can continue it if I want, but it's not all that much.  
> If you'd like to read on in this feel free to tell me, maybe when I have more time to think I can give it a proper story line.
> 
> Other then that I hope that you've enjoyed it!


End file.
